A box containing a security asset, such as a key, must be secure. It should not easily yield to forced entry, and it should reliably open only to authorized people. A secure box should also be readily adaptable to many different locations and mounting arrangements. These often include, but are not limited to, walls structured in various ways. Security boxes should also be weather resistant so that they can be mounted in outdoor locations. Finally, security boxes should have emergency opening systems so they can admit access to a security asset during a fire, power failure, or other calamity. As these requirements suggest, security boxes can made in many different sizes and shapes that can be characterized as enclosures, containers, safes, compartments, etc. This application uses “box” as a simple term covering all these possibilities.
Previous suggestions for security asset boxes have failed to meet these requirements. The invention aims to remedy the shortcomings of prior art suggestions and to make available a security asset box that meets all of the above requirements at an affordable price.